Conventionally, mixers (multipliers) have been used for a modulator and the like (refer to WO 2005/27449 pamphlet, for example). The mixer multiplies two input signals by each other, and outputs a result of the multiplication.
However, there may be generated distortions such as a second-order distortion (carrier leak) in an output from the mixer.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to restrain the distortions from being generated in the output from the mixer.